Control
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara awakes in a place he does not know. An enemy called Yuna has plans on controlling Kuwabara and using Kuwabara's strength against his own friends. And if Yusuke doesn't hurry Yuna is planning some other type of "fun" with Kuwabara. Yaoi.


i own nothing.

1234

_It's so...dark..._

"Wake up Kuwa-chan."

_Who is that? I don't know that voice!_

"Kuwa-chan don't make me hurt you..."

_Where._..

"...Am I?"

A chuckle filled the air, "Well Kuwabara welcome back!" A light flashed on in Kuwabara's face blinding him. He quickly noticed he was strapped down to a steel table. A very cold one, so cold he could feel it through his clothes. He tried to struggle but the effort in movement only made him groan. Someone was unbuttoning his shirt and Kuwabara's voice cracked as he spoke, "Who is there?" Kuwabara did not receive an answer, but instead felt a cup press to his lips pouring water in his mouth. He drank thirstily managing to drink the whole cup full of water. "Now, now, Kuwa-chan. You're tired, and dehydrated just be quiet and let me tend to you my boy," The voice from before chuckled, further annoying the strapped down man. "Who are you?" Kuwabara demanded, and after a pause added, "Thank you for the water."

"You're always so Polite Kuwa-chan! That's what I like about you."

Kuwabara growled, annoyed about his current state. "You remember Dr. Ichigaki don't you?" The voice asked as Kuwabara heard the feet of someone circling him. "He was one of my better students. He had the right idea of control, but he just couldn't fully grasp it...the mechanism to control the body should not be visible...it should be placed inside the body. And for his miscalculation, he perished." Kuwabara felt his body tense up as this mysterious man went on. Without warning, four sharp things sliced open Kuwabara's chest.

Kuwabara let out a howl of pain. "Nice scream Kuwa-chan...Now your friends have heard you and will come running...but they will find my puppet...you see I have already installed my greatest weapon inside of you. You will listen to my every thought...and do as I say!" At the man's laugh Kuwabara felt his heart pound, "No!" Kuwabara cried struggling. "Calm yourself," the man cooed, "As soon as you kill your friends...or they kill you my experiment will be over...and most likely I will perish."

"Where is it? Where is the thing you stuck in side me!" Kuwabara cried struggling harder. The light was switched off and Kuwabara could only see a canvas of green stretched all around him. "I don't even know...it was installed in your blood stream a long time ago. I snatched you from your bed four days ago...this is the first time you've ever woken." Another glass of water was forced in his mouth, and Kuwabara could not help but drink. "There, there, Kuwa-chan, it will all be over. We'll start off with Yusuke, and finish off the other two." Kuwabara choked on the water, and turned his face away, the wounds on his chest still hurting, and still bleeding, "No! Please, stop this!" Kuwabara begged, "Don't make me kill him!"

"Only him? Do you mean Yusuke...do you love him?" The man asked circling Kuwabara once again. Kuwabara completely stilled, "Yes...you do don't you Kuwa-chan...How sad. He cares not for you...he loves that girl. You'll never have him." Kuwabara closed his eyes feeling suddenly very sick, and croaked, "I know...but if...if I can just be by him then I can be happy...please kill me...use me to take over the human world...use me to cut a portal for the demons to come through...Just don't make me kill him...not Urameshi please no!" The man chuckled and turned his head towards the door, "Do you hear them Kuwa-chan? They're almost here...now it's time for me to take my place in the shadows...expect my thoughts to enter your head my dear boy. You have been a most gracious test subject." Without warning, lips were pressed to his.

_Kiss me Kuwa-chan_.

Kuwabara felt shame, and terror shatter his insides as something triggered, and he kissed the man back. 'No. I don't want this,' Kuwabara thought as tears raced down his face, 'Not this!' The man pulled away, and Kuwabara opened his eyes, seeing the man for the first time. Kuwabara almost got sick, the similarities between this man and Yusuke were heart breaking. This man bore his friend's face, and even his dark brown eyes. But there was the long black braid tied around him, and the slightly green skin, they were the only differences. "Like it? I changed my face just for you..."The man whispered smiling, "If you are still under my control then I plan on making you mine, however if you're not I'll do just as I said and die." The man smiled licking one of Kuwabara's tears away, "My

name Kuwa-chan...is Yuna. Remember that, my Kuwa-chan." Kuwabara screamed in anger as the man pulled away in the shadows.

_Cry Kuwabara, sob loudly._

And Kuwabara did. He was being controlled, he sobbed uncontrollably and it hurt. It hurt not being able to stop. Not being able to control himself. 'No...Stop! Come on Kazuma

stop!' Kuwabara thought desperately as another loud sob wrenched from his throat.

"KUWABARA!" A door Kuwabara had not seen was kicked down, and Yusuke stood in the door frame bathed in light. Kurama and Hiei right behind him. Yusuke rushed to the man Kuwabara closing his eyes tight as he sobbed unable to bare looking in his face.

"Kuwabara? What happened! What's wrong?" Yusuke cried grabbing Kuwabara's shoulders.

_Go Limp. Don't say a word._

At Yuna's command Kuwabara stilled closing his eyes. "ShXt!" Yusuke cursed, "Hiei, break these chain straps here!" Kuwabara heard the sound of metal shattering, and felt his body be pulled off the cold table. "Claw marks, someone scratched him up good," Kurama said with a sigh his hands touching around the injury. Kuwabara couldn't say anything as Kurama doctored his chest. He opened his eyes looking in the faces of his friends. His eyes lingered on Hiei, and he wondered if maybe he could get his thoughts across to the demon, but in all honesty he doubted he could. Hiei was good at keeping Kuwabara out of his head.

_Hug Yusuke..._

Kuwabara suddenly jerked up and wrapped his arms around Yusuke. All three of his friends were visibly shocked and Yusuke's cheeks had become tinted pink. "Ku..." Yusuke began to stutter, and finally wrapped his arms around Kuwabara, hugging him gently, "Thank goodness you're alright." Kuwabara wanted to die right there.

_Repeat after me...'Yusuke..._

"Yusuke..." Kuwabara whispered.

_Die...' and stab him in his back, but don't kill him._

"Die..." Kuwabara croaked and stabbed Yusuke with a miniature spirit sword right through his back. Kurama and Hiei gasped, as Yusuke released Kuwabara pulling away from him. Yusuke's defenses had been lowered, and the sword had actually managed to pierce him. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with such confusion and hurt that Kuwabara couldn't bare to look him in the eyes.

_Stand up and jump away from the others. Call your spirit sword._

Kuwabara rose to his feet and jumped away his spirit sword appearing in his hand. Yusuke stood there dumbfounded staring at Kuwabara who's tears had never stopped. "What in the world is he doing?" Hiei snapped eyes remaining on Kuwabara, who stared back at him. Hiei shuddered at the misery he saw there.

_Now, accuse them of hurting you, say you know the truth._

Kuwabara pointed his spirit sword at Yusuke, and whispered, "You brought me here...I found out the truth. Saw it with my own eyes...why would you do this to me?" Yusuke's knees were literally shaking, and he shook his head wide eyed, "No...Kuw...Kuwabara I'd never do something like this to you! Never!" Kuwabara closed his eyes finding he could cry no more, "LIAR! I SAW YOU! WHY DID YOU HURT ME?" All three of Kuwabara stared at the man, shock etched all over their faces.

_Tell them you have to protect yourself. Tell them you were tortured._

"I-I have to protect myself! I won't let you do this to me again. Being tortured day and night until...until I couldn't breathe," Kuwabara croaked hating every word. "I can't believe the people I loved...more then my own life would hurt me as you did. Was cutting me so amusing? Was burning my skin a game? WHY YUSUKE? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Kuwabara died inside at the tears that sprung to Yusuke's eyes his face pale. "K-K-Kuwabara...I...I didn't do anything to you man...you know that. I'd never hurt you. Not you, it would be like..." Yusuke struggled to find the words before whispering, "like destroying myself, cutting out my own heart!" Kuwabara choked on sob, though no tears could cleanse his face.

_Now, say he raped you. Do it Kuwa-chan!_

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and with his sword pointing directly at the dark haired man Kuwabara whispered, "You raped me." Yusuke's eyes widened and it looked as if he'd been shot. His body jerked and he fell to his knees. Hiei's balled up fists relaxed and his eyes opened wide. Kurama let his hands drop to his sides gasping, "Kuwabara...how could you ever accuse Yusuke of that?" Kuwabara didn't turn to look at the red head, he couldn't even move. "You made me look you in the eye. You made me say I love you, you raped me Yusuke!" Kuwabara shouted as Yusuke fell to all floors letting out a bitter sob. "NO! I COULD NEVER TOUCH YOU THAT WAY! I-I," Yusuke looked directly into Kuwabara's face tears washing down his cheeks, "I love you too much to do that Kuwabara."

Kuwabara's whole body went stiff. The room grew quiet, Kurama and Hiei turning to stare at Yusuke. Yusuke's eyes had grown dim, and a smile had crept up on his face, the tears running past his lips. "I love you Kuwabara. Your stupid grin, that goofy laugh. Your copper hair that I've never seen let down. You're honor...hoe loyal and noble you are. The confidence you have in yourself, and your abilities. I love how you put my feelings before yours...you thought I loved Keiko so you stood back rooting for me. It was Keiko who pointed this out, and-and I didn't know how to react. But when you were gone, I realized a moment without you is a moment in hell! Kuwabara you said once, that if I died you wouldn't know who you were...well the same goes for me! If you...if you leave me, if you hate me, then I won't know who I am...I just won't!" Yusuke broke into loud sobs, his head dropping as he cried.

_Ignore him. Fight Hiei and Kurama as you've never fought before, don't kill them, but kill Yusuke!_

'No!' Kuwabara's mind screamed as he ran forward surprising the two demons. He rammed his knee into Hiei's face, feeling the demon's nose break against his knee cap. Kuwabara then kicked him in the gut sending him flying. Kurama tried to run for Kuwabara, but Kuwabara grabbed the red head by his long hair, and slashed at the demon's waist, before throwing him on Hiei. Kuwabara then turned to Yusuke who still wept, but had gone quiet. He looked into Kuwabara's eyes, waiting for the man's sword to deliver its final blow.

_Do it!_

"No..." Kuwabara croaked sharply, "I-I won't let you control me Yuna!" Kuwabara turned the sword on himself, how own sword piercing through his chest. Kurama sat up holding his injuries, and looked around the room. "Hiei he said someone is controlling him!" Hiei looked around ignoring his nose that gushed blood. His sharp eyes looking around for this, 'Yuna,' person. At a scream from Yusuke they looked back at Kuwabara who was stabbing himself in random places, before finally stopping at his leg. When the blood burst past his sword, a small machine the size of a quarter followed with it. Kuwabara sighed feeling Yuna's anger flare up from the other side of the room. Kuwabara dropped to his knees, and Yusuke caught Kuwabara under his arms. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke gasped staring at his pale friend eyes wide in terror. Kuwabara let out a small gasp of pain his head dropped backwards staring at the ceiling. Kurama and Hiei, despite their pains, made their way over to the two, and helped Yusuke lower Kuwabara to his lap.

Kuwabara's glassy eyes looked over at Yusuke. Kuwabara's body jerked at random causing him to arch his back, "Urameshi...i di-didn't mean anything I said..." Kuwabara turned to Kurama and Hiei, "Guys...I-I'm so sorry!" Kurama pet Kuwabara's sweaty brow as Hiei tied bandages around Kuwabara's self inflicted wounds, "It's okay...where is this Yuna? Where?" Kuwabara looked over at the shadows, Hiei and Kuwabara following his gaze. Hiei was gone in a flash, Kurama's face turning angry and cold as he ran after him. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and took his face in his hands, "I didn't mean any-any of that. Yusuke I lo-love you!" Yusuke let out a startled gasp as Kuwabara pulled Yusuke down kissing his lips. Yusuke pulled Kuwabara into his embrace lifting him up, as he kissed Kuwabara lovingly. They broke apart only to kiss again, and again, and again. When Yusuke finally looked into Kuwabara's eyes he saw the pain and the dimness. "No Kuwabara! Hang on, you've got to hang on!" But before Yusuke could even finish the sentence Kuwabara had closed his eyes and everything went dark.

1234

Kuwabara woke...well he didn't know when he woke. But when he did he felt his bed beneath him, and saw his room around him. He blinked and looked to his left, his face turning bright red. Yusuke was sleeping next to him, Yusuke's arms around his waist. Kuwabara looked at him with a soft expression, wondering if maybe the kiss had all been a dream. Kuwabara winced, and lifted the covers seeing all his wounds. "Well...that part was real," Kuwabara whispered to himself, and looked back over at Yusuke. Kuwabara closed his eyes with a sigh, when he felt warm lips against his own, a body press against him, and a hand tangle in his hair. Kuwabara's eyes snapped open and he pulled away gasping as Yusuke smiled at him. "Finally, you're up!" Kuwabara blushed as Yusuke's hand ran down Kuwabara's bare back, while his other hand pulled gently at Kuwabara's hair massaging the scalp. "Mmmm...Yusuke..." Kuwabara whispered his head resting against the crook of Yusuke's neck. Yusuke smiled his heart racing just from Kuwabara skin against his own. "Kuwa, I love you. "Kuwabara smiled, "I love you too..." wearily he wrapped his arms around Yusuke, "I'm so sorry! I couldn't control myself! I nev-"

Kuwabara was silenced by a deep kiss, Yusuke pressing himself lightly to Kuwabara's body, and sliding his knee between Kuwbara's leg producing a moan from the taller man. Wasting no time Yusuke slid his tongue in Kuwabara's mouth, and after a long moment, Yusuke pulled away whispering, "I know...I know. You don't have to say anything else." Kuwabara felt tears prickle his eyes, when lips kissed them away. "Those better be happy tears!" Yusuke snorted making Kuwabara laughed. "They were," Kuwabara assured him, "they were." Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara eyes dancing with a happiness that Kuwabara had never seen before. It was so thrilling to realize that Yusuke's happiness was from himself. That because Kuwabara loved him, that happiness was in Yusuke's eyes. Yusuke smiled devilishly and kissed the side of Kuwabara's face whispering in his ear, "You're mine...mine Kuwa...all of mine." Kuwabara moaned as Yusuke touched him again blushing hard.

As Yusuke leaned down for another kiss Kuwabara felt that despite the terror he felt when he was controlled, that moment had been the best thing to happen. Yusuke loved him and that's all he needed.

END

Whoa I like this one!


End file.
